I Can Show You the World
by Hedwig-hoots
Summary: Harry is a reluctant Prince, set to take over as King as soon as he turns 21, as long as he's married. Ginny is a poor girl, struggling to find a job, barely able to afford to eat. One day they meet. Based on Disneys Aladdin... One-shot.


An Aladdin's Tale.

Ginny Weasley looked around, checking that nobody was watching her, and then stealthily swiped a couple of apples from the stall. She was about to make a calm exit from the area, when a strong hand grabbed her wrist. "Oh!"

"What do you think you're doing?" asked a booming voice. Ginny squirmed in the hold, and saw a big bulky man glaring at her. He raised his other hand, as if to punish her for her stealing. However, another hand calmly intercepted the arm, blocking the hit that was coming towards her face.

"Now really Sir, I'm sure there's no need. I'm sure she's very sorry. Here, take this for your grievance."

Ginny looked to see a young man, no more than 18 years of age, lightly chuck a few Galleons towards the large stall owner, and gently extract her wrist from his fist. He put his arm gently around her and led her quickly away from the stall before the owner could change his mind.

"Are you okay?" asked the man.

Ginny nodded mutely, looking over him. He was fairly tall, though not as tall as her brother Ron, and wore black rimmed glasses. He was wearing a plain black robe, and had his hood pulled up, almost as though he did not wish to be noticed. "Thank you," she quietly said.

He smiled at her, a lopsided smile, and replied, "No problem. Don't get caught next time!" He chuckled quietly, and then said, "Well I'm off. It was nice to meet you…."

"Ginny. I'm Ginny."

"Well it was nice to meet you Ginny. I'm Harry. Next time I hope we meet under better circumstances," and with that he was gone.

Ginny softly made her way back home. She lived in a cozy little run down cottage on the edge of the town, which her family called The Burrow. She, her parents and three of her six brothers lived there together. Most of the time it was busy and noisy and a complete mess. And they hardly ever had enough food. Her father, Arthur, worked in the castle, as an assistant to the Muggle-Magic coordinator. It didn't pay well, so the family could barely afford food and clothing. When she was young, about five years old, her eldest brother Bill, who had lived with them too back then, had shown her how to steal food and cloth from the stalls on the market days. Since then, all the Weasley children, when they could, when the opportunity revealed itself, would steal food and share it amongst each others. They never told their parents, and if Molly or Arthur suspected then never said anything. They figured that that way, the siblings could eat less of what they did have, so their parents could have more.

When she finally made it through the market, out of the town centre, and down the windy path leading to her home, she quietly let herself in, and hung up her plain blue cloak. She took her 3 precious apples upstairs to share with Ron and the twins later.

As she headed downstairs with a book to read, she thought back on the young man who had helped her earlier. _Why didn't he hand me over? Why did he not tell me off? Or make me give the apples back? He just told me not to get caught again! Like he knew I'd do it again. Which I will, but still… He was so kind, I wonder who he is. Harry…_

"Heya Sis." Ginny jumped when she heard the voice of her brother Ron, "What you thinking about? You were in another world!"

Ginny just smiled at him, "Just things. How's Hermione?" Ginny watched as Ron brushed bright red, almost matching his hair. Ginny's entire family had red hair, although Ginny was glad that hers was a slightly darker shade of red. Hermione was a girl who lived in the neighboring muggle village. She was a muggleborn witch. She and Ron had met when they were sent to the same tutor at the tender age of 11. Ginny knew that Ron had a crush on his pretty friend.

"She's fine thank you. She said to say hi."

"Oh great. So what did the two of you get up to, while I was out getting snacks?"

"You got food?" Ginny just tutted him, "Oh right sorry. We just hung about and chatted."

Ginny sighed, and closed her book, which she had been too distracted to really read anyway. "Ron, when are you going to tell her you like her?"

Ron spluttered, "Me like Hermione? You're insane Ginny. I do not…"

"Yes Ron, you do. Admit it. Tell her. Snog her senseless. And the live happily ever after. You two drive me nuts all the tiptoeing you do around each other." And with that, she got up, and went outside, leaving her closest brother to gape after her.

She walked out to the rickety broom shed, and took out her broom. It was old, and worn, and didn't fly as well as it should have at all, but considering she found it being thrown away, she didn't mind at all. She climbed on, and deftly flew into the air. She loved flying. It was the only time where she felt free, and at peace, where there were no worries about food, or clothes, or her brothers pranks, or Rons' love life. And definitely no thoughts about strange young men called Harry.

Her mother called her inside a couple of hours later for dinner. She walked in and sat besides Ron, and opposite one of her twin brothers. She thought it was George. Ginnys' cheeks were rosy from flying, and her hair was all windswept, and she had a huge smile on her face. She ate her meager meal with her family, laughing and joking the entire time. Ginny loved moments like this, with her family, when they just sat together and forgot all their worries, where nothing mattered but having each other.

Later that night, while Ginny was getting ready to go to bed, Fred, George and Ron knocked on her door, and entered her room.

"You manage to get anything today?" Fred asked.

"Not much. I got caught." Ginny replied, while brushing her long red curls.

"You got caught?" Fred said visibly shocked.

"But you never get caught!" Ron exclaimed.

"How did you get away?" wondered George.

So Ginny told them. All about her bad luck at being caught, and about the strange Harry who had helped her, and not told her off. Ginny then proceeded to cut the apples up into pieces and share them equally between the four of them. Ginny was glad that there were less of them to share between, now that Bill, Charlie and Percy had all got jobs further a field from their little town of Hogsmead.

The next day, Ginny did her daily chores about the house, and then headed towards the town centre just after midday. Everyday she did the same thing. She went about looking for a job, and trying to get some more food for her family. And everyday ended the same, with her going home jobless and with little extra food.

Today wasn't the same. Each day she tried a different area of the town looking for jobs. Each day she walked a little further from her home. Today brought her up to the castle, where her dad worked. He hadn't wanted his daughter to work there, so had not been any help in getting her a job. But Ginny was determined. She needed a job. Her family needed her money. Fred and George made prank and joke items, and sold them at a market stall, and although they made money, quite a bit of it still needed to be reinvested into making new items, so the profit was little. Ron worked with Hermione in the muggle village, at a small grocery shop. It paid well, but Ginny didn't want to work in the muggle village, she didn't think she'd be very good at it.

She knocked at the side door to the Castle, which she knew lead down to the kitchen area, where the house elves worked. A young man with dirty blond hair answered, and asked "What?" in a slight Irish voice.

"Erm, I was wondering if there were any jobs available in the castle?"

"Sorry luv, but I'm only in charge of the kitchens, and we have plenty of house elves, now move along." Ginny's shoulders slumped slightly, and she started to turn around. Just then a young man in black robe with the hood pulled up, walked out past the Irish guard, and straight into Ginny.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting anyone to be standing there."

"That's quite alright."

"Ginny?" the young man inquired quietly, while gently leading her away from the castle, without her even noticing.

"Yes, how did you know my name? Harry?"

"Erm yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, while the other gently pushed at her lower back, leading her.

"What were you doing in the castle? Where are we going?"

"YOU!" Ginny and Harry both turned towards the loud booming voice to see the stall owner from yesterday pointing in their direction, talking to a couple of the Aurors from the castle. Ginny and Harry looked at each other quickly, and then ran for it.

Unfortunately, after almost 10 minutes of running, and dodging stunners, and using every secret passage way they knew, they were cornered in a dead end alleyway. Just as one of the aurors started walking towards them, she tripped over and cursed loudly, while the other auror walked up to Ginny and started to arrest her, keeping an eye on the young man.

Suddenly Harry started laughing.

"Wotcher Tonks. You alright?" The auror that had just tripped whipped her head up and stared at the youth. "Come on Terry, let her go," Harry said, while winking at a very confused Ginny.

"Damn it Harry! This is where you keep sneaking to!" The witch called Tonks was suddenly very annoyed. "Terry, you heard him, let the girl go!"

"Umm, why are we listening to him? He's just another sneaky thief like her, right?"

"Oi! Watch who you're calling thief, you little mmhmhmhm ummmuhmm!" Harry removed his hand from Ginnys mouth, smiling slightly.

"Watch what you call Terry Gin. He doesn't take insults well at all." Ginny just stared at the young man, looking thoroughly confunded. At least until Harry removed his hood, revealing messy jet black hair and a lightning shape scar on his forehead.

She was staring directly at the one and only gorgeous Harry-bloody-Potter. Only the bloody sexiest Prince of Hogsmead. Who will become king when he gets married, which he's apparently refusing to do. Who never ever left the Hogwarts Castle! Well that was obviously a lie.

As Terry started to release Ginny, Harry and Tonks were having a heated argument.

"I can do what ever I please!"

"No Harry you can't. It's not safe for you out here. Wait until Sirius finds out!"

"He probably won't care. He likes trouble. Anyway, you can't keep me locked up in there forever, and expect me to stay sane. And why do you think I wear a cloak and hood? So no one can recognize me!"

"Harry, how are you supposed to rule people, when you can't even follow rules yourself?"

"I never said I wanted to rule. Anyway, if I never leave the castle, I'll never find a woman to love, so I'll never get married, and I'll never have to rule. So it's not a problem is it?"

"Oh Harry. Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"Well Tonks, perhaps if the entire nation stopped treating me like I need to be wrapped in bubble wrap all the time I wouldn't act so difficult." And with that he stormed off down the alley, pulling up his hood as he went.

Not thinking about it, Ginny, now released from Terry's grip, ran after Harry. She grabbed his arm, and he swiftly turned around, his wand pointing at her heart.

"Sorry Gin," he said softly, as he put his wand away and kept on walking.

"Would you believe I learnt more today about you, than I've ever known in my entire life?"

Harry chuckled quietly, "Yes I would believe that. You want to swap places for a bit Gin? You can be a princess and I'll be you?"

"You don't want to be me Harry. I have 6 older brothers. I'm poor. Wear hand me down clothes, eat meager potions of food each meal, and steal food and cloth to keep my brothers and I going. While trying to find a bloody job!"

"Yeh, well. I'm sure your folks aren't trying to marry you off to every illegible woman. It's driving me nuts. Sirius thinks I should be grateful, all I have to do is pick one and I'm free. But…"

"You don't know them. I mean they could be complete bitches and you wouldn't know until a year later or something."

"Exactly. I want to be in love with my fiancée. Like my Mum and Dad were. Damn it where are we?"

Harry and Ginny had managed to walk the entire length of the town, and where now currently about a three minute walk from Ginnys' home.

"We're on the other side of the town. I know where we are. I can show you back to the castle if you like?"

"No. I don't want to go back there. Not for a little while. I'll only end up angry, Tonks will have told Sirius about today. Buggar!"

"I'm not sure princes should have language like that," Ginny said smirking over at him. "Look my house is down there, why don't you stay here tonight? There's plenty of room, and you've got no where else to go." Ginny felt the heat rising up her face as he looked at her closely. She couldn't read his expression, but she was fighting her blush for all it was worth.

"You don't mind? Your family won't mind?" he asked quietly, not wanting to impose.

"Of course not. My brothers already know that you helped with the apples yesterday. Well not that you're Harry Potter, but that a guy called Harry helped me. But my folks will be fine with it. Promise. Come on." And with that she took his hand, and led him down the winding path to The Burrow.

"Mom, Dad? You in?"

"Hello dear. Any success?" a voice from the kitchen drifted to them. _Must be her mother, _thought Harry.

"No mom sorry. We've got a guest for dinner, is that okay? And he needs a place to stay tonight!" Ginny was silently biting her lower lip nervously, and as she quickly glanced at Harry, she saw that he was watching her do so. So she stopped, fought her rising blush, and started taking off her cloak. She motioned for Harry to come in and take his cloak off.

"Yes dear. I'm sure we can manage. Who is it? You never bring guests. It's usually only Hermione, but she's already upstairs."

"Hermione's upstairs? Have her and Ron…"

"No dear they haven't." Ginny sighed, just as her mother entered the living room.

"Mom, this is Harry. Harry this is my mum, Molly Weasley."

"Hello Mrs. Weasley."

"Hello Dear. Not meaning to be rude, but shouldn't you be in a castle?"

"Probably." Harry chuckled lightly, although he seemed quite nervous, "I'm having a difference of opinion with most people living there at the moment. Are you sure it's okay if I stay?"

"Of course dear, stay as long as you need. Ginny dear, could you go and fetch Hermione and your brothers. Come get a seat Harry." Ginny gave him a quick smile, and a quick squeeze of his hand, that neither had noticed were still clasped together, before doing as she was told.

Harry ended up staying with the Weasleys for almost a week. The castle was going crazy with activity trying to find him, and they all knew that Mr. Weasley was feeling the strain of keeping quiet about his whereabouts. The newspapers were all talking and gossiping about his supposed death, or his elopement with Fleur Delacour, which Harry found amusing, as she was dating Ginnys eldest brother Bill. Ginny knew that Harry felt bad about imposing on her family, but she knew that he was noble, and would try to make it up to them after everything was sorted.

Harry got on famously with the twins, especially when they learnt that he had brought things from their shop and used them on Sirius, acting King of Hogsmead. He played chess with Ron, and discussed Quidditch with him until the sun went down, as Harry was sharing his room. He talked about all the stuff he had been taught with Hermione, who seemed to want an infinite amount of knowledge. He played quidditch with all the Weasley brothers, even the ones that popped by randomly. He was mothered by Mrs. Weasley, treated like an adult by Mr. Weasley, and felt more at home at The Burrow than he ever had at the castle, although he did miss Sirius, and Tonks, and Remus. And he told Ginny all of this.

Through out the week, Harry spent most of his time with Ginny, and for once she felt like she truly had something that was hers. Harry was her friend first, before Ron, Fred or George. And he spent the most time with her. Sometimes, she would catch him with an odd look on his face as he watched her, but she tried not to think about what those looks meant. She knew who he was, on the inside, not just a famous name. And that made her feel special. She also knew that it wouldn't last. He would go back to the castle at some point, and he would hardly see her. After all, he had to be married by the time he turned 21, and after that he would forget all about her. So she enjoyed the present, took all his compliments and cherished each one, and tried not to think about when she would have to let him go.

"You're falling for him," whispered Hermione, who happened to be staying the night, in Ginnys room.

"What?" Ginny said, playing ignorant.

"You heard me Ginny. You're falling in love with Harry."

"That's ridiculous," Ginny whispered, thanking Merlin that it was dark, and that Hermione could not see the blush rising.

"I don't think it is Ginny. I've seen how you look at him. And anyway, I think he's falling for you too." Ginny could hear the grin in her voice.

"What!" Ginny sat up, "What would make you say something like that?"

"Why wouldn't he like you back Ginny, you're an amazing person. And the way he looks at you when you're not looking. And he hangs out with you more than anyone else."

"Yes, well that's just because I was his friend first, that's all. Goodnight Hermione."

"Okay, okay. Believe what you want. Goodnight Ginny!"

Ginny could hear a slow rumbling noise getting steadily louder and louder. It was coming outside. She rolled over, and got out of bed, to see Hermione groggily waking up. Ginny looked out the window and was shocked by what she saw.

"Oh Damn!" and with that she flew out her room, leaving a dazed Hermione behind, and ran up to the top bedroom. "Harry! Wake up!"

Harry sat up quickly, and put his glasses over his emerald eyes. "What's up Gin?"

_Oh how I love it when he calls me Gin! Damn it Ginny, Focus! _

"Look out the window," she pointed towards the curtains.

Harry climbed over a snoring Ron, and peeked through the material and into the glaring sunlight. "Oh Buggar! Shit"

"Yeh, my thoughts exactly."

Harry started pacing the small room. Then he stopped, sighed heavily and turned towards Ginny. "I suppose it was inevitable. I better get changed, looks like I'm going back to the castle." He said it so forlornly that Ginny had to dash forward and hug him. He wrapped his arms around her, and buried his head in her hair.

"HARRY POTTER! GET OUT HERE THIS INSTANT!" Sirius' voice left no room for argument.

Ginny let go of Harry, and left the room, to get dressed. By this time, the entire household had been awoken. So when everyone was dressed, they all walked besides Harry, as he walked towards his Godfather. Ginny ran up besides him, and took his hand to comfort him. Harry squeezed her hand slightly, and gave her a small smile.

"Heya Sirius, Tonks, Remus. What's up?"

Ginny watched as Remus put a hand on Sirius' shoulder, just as he opened his mouth to retort, and slowly shake his head.

"Harry," Remus started quietly, so quietly in fact that only Ginny, Harry, Remus, Tonks and Sirius could hear. "Would you care to explain why you felt the need to leave the castle for an entire week, without telling us where you were going?"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, a habit he had when he was nervous, just as ruffling his hair was too. "Well I didn't intend to be gone so long. Only a night. But… erm.. well I was having fun, so I figured I'd stay a little longer. I didn't mean to worry you, or anything. Sorry."

"Sorry? You think that's enough?" asked Sirius incredulously. "Harry, you missed lessons, you missed very important meetings, which you need to be there for, and you managed to miss three possible suitors, who found it very rude that you weren't there, and therefore won't be returning!"

Harry, instead of looking guilty, or upset, was instead grinning quite happily at this news, which didn't surprise Ginny in the least. What did surprise Ginny was what he said next.

"Well Sirius, I was hoping we wouldn't have to worry about the last part anymore."

"And why's that young man? You know the rules." Sirius was looking at him expectantly. He obviously thought Harry had found some sort of loophole.

Harry just grinned at him a little, before ruffling his hair. Ginny had a second to wonder why he was nervous, before Harry pulled on her hand, so that she stood facing him.

"Ginny," he paused here, and took a deep breath, taking her other hand in his spare, "over the last week I think I've fallen in love with you." Ginny's eyes widened, and she had a glimpse of Hermiones' smug face for a second, before Harry was continuing. "Will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

Ginny had no idea what to say. She just stood there, her mouth open, her eyes wide, and half of Hogwarts Castle, staring at her, as well as her family. And just as she saw Harrys face turn down, and his eyes lose hope, she jumped on him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and whispered quietly, so only he could hear, "I love you too. Yes, I'll marry you!"

And with that he wrapped his arms around her waist, and swung her around in a circle, laughing and smiling. And then when he set her down, he bent his head down, and kissed her softly, on The Burrows porch, in front of her family, Harry's family, and the rest of the castle, including a couple of very delighted reporters.

Ten years later found Harry and Ginny Potter ruling Hogsmead together. Harry was hailed as the greatest King that Hogsmead had ever seen. He and Ginny were very happy together, and were very affectionate and loving towards each other no matter the place or time or company. They were a very passionate couple. They had two children, James Arthur Potter, who was 8 and Evan Sirius Potter, who was 5. Lily Dora Potter was due next month.

After they had got engaged, Ginny and her family had moved into the castle, where they never needed to worry about food or clothing or jobs. Each of Ginnys brothers visited often, always having a good time. Hermione and Ron were married about 2 years after Ginny and Harry were, almost 3 months after Harry proposed. Hermione and Ron had a son called Hugo, who was 6, and a daughter Rose, who's 4.

Sirius had been gobsmacked after seeing Harry propose, but after he, Remus and Tonks got to know Ginny they all agreed that she was the perfect match for Harry, and that they had never seen Harry as happy as he was when with the Weasleys, or Ginny in particular. With Ginny around, Harry became less surly and angry, and more mischievous and was always laughing. Tonks and Remus were married a year after Harry and Ginny, and a year before Ron and Hermione. They had a son Teddy, who would be 8 years old in a month. Sirius met and married a young muggle from Hermiones' village, barely a year after Harrys wedding. Her name was Samantha, and they had a beautiful daughter called Daisy. She would be 5 next month.

All in all Hogsmead was a very happy place to live, and the people living in the castle, all lived happily ever after.


End file.
